


Circumambient

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Double-meanings and combat.





	Circumambient

**Author's Note:**

> I am _guessing_ this is from the Kingdom Hearts Yaoi Mailing List's weekly 15 Minute Ficlet challenges, though I could be completely wrong. Probably 2003-2004.

"Watch my back," Leon said, looking at the swarm of Heartless that was surrounding them.

"That's one of my favorite things to do," Cloud replied, readying his sword. "But now is hardly the time."

Taking a step back, Cloud felt the steady heat of Leon's body against his calf. Each was facing possible annihilation, yet neither would throw off their cool demeanor or insults in order to worry.

"Go!" Despite being the receiving end of most of their trysts, Leon was still very much The Commander. In a way, Cloud felt reassured by that.

And Cloud did watch Leon's back, if only because Leon's weapon did not have the reach that his did, and also that Leon could not make the piss-poor attempts at flying that he could.

"You're bleeding," Cloud commented, pointing at Leon’s arm after the last of the lot was finished off. "Why are you bleeding?"

"Because I got hurt," Leon muttered. "That, if you didn't notice, was a battle."

"Heartless don't make you bleed," Cloud countered. "I should know."

"Yeah, you are one."

"So why are you bleeding?"

Leon tucked his gunblade into its holster. Apparently an answer was not forthcoming.

"Fine. Suit yourself. See if I make any offers to kiss you and make you better."

"Jerk," Leon stated, following Cloud as he went to look for stragglers.

"Yeah, but you like those."


End file.
